Addicted
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel, yaoi, lemon, GG] La musique est la chose la plus importante dans la vie de Georg Listing. Et pourtant, derrière les sons, il y a, cachées, des choses qu'il ne soupçonne même pas, des mots qu'il n'entend même pas.


_Listening to the radio I feel so out of place  
There's a certain something missing that the treble can't erase  
I know you can tell just by looking at my face  
A word about my weakness :  
I'm totally addicted to bass._

* * *

Des à-coups saccadés.  
Des halètements, un hoquet, des gémissements.  
De la sueur et de la salive, leurs ongles qui griffent et leurs poings qui se serrent. 

Tout ça, mais pas un mot.

Une main qui ramène, prestement, une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille, avant de retourner aggriper la hanche de l'autre garçon, puis de glisser le long de son ventre, de ses côtes, et d'aller se plaquer contre la table sur laquelle son amant est couché.

La peau contre la peau, les vêtements relevés, bois contre peau.

La main tremble, contre la surface lisse, les doigts se crispent et semblent chercher une excroissance sur le bois, vouloir dessiner les contours d'autre chose.

La paume appuyée contre le meuble, le dominant s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'autre, et jouit dans un sursaut, puis, se détachant vivement de lui, s'essuie sur son boxer avant de remettre son jean avec une grimace.

Il rejette ses longs cheveux chatains en arrière et les regroupe en queue-de-cheval qu'il attache rapidement, et il s'appuie contre le mur non loin.

Il regarde l'autre garçon qui se rhabille, et le voit essuyer rageusement ses yeux.

« Putain » halète t-il, « Putain, Gustav, je suis désolé. »

* * *

_I know I left too much mess and  
Destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

* * *

Il se demande depuis combien de temps cela a commencé, et s'aperçoit qu'il ne sait même plus. 

Il se demande pourquoi, comment c'est arrivé, pourquoi cela continue, et dans sa tête il n'a plus que des souvenirs flous.

Il se demande combien de temps ils arriveront à cacher ça, parce que Gustav n'a jamais su cacher quelque chose bien longtemps, et que ses flancs sont rougis d'éraflures et de coups, et qu'il grimace à chaque fois qu'il s'asssied.

Il se demande pourquoi Gustav ne lui a jamais dit qu'il le détestait, ne l'a jamais frappé, se laisse faire et s'avance même parfois vers lui, embrassant son cou et faisant glisser l'élastique le long de ses cheveux, ouvrant sa chemise, tentateur, appliqué, honteux.

Il se demande pourquoi personne ne dit rien alors que les cernes creusent son visage, que Gustav a maigri et que leurs ongles sont rongés, qu'ils se regardent souvent, sans rien dire, sans ciller, cachés derrière Bill et Tom, derrière la notoriété qu'ont les jumeaux et qu'eux n'ont pas.

La femme qui les interviewe ne leur parle pas, pas à eux, et lorsqu'elle pose une question (stupide) à tout le groupe, Georg ne répond pas et Tom lui donne un coup de coude.

« Georg ? Je vous demandais ce que vous pensiez des concerts. »  
« C'est –c'est génial. Vraiment. »  
« C'est orgasmique », continua Tom, sous les rires des trois autres et de la femme.  
« Mieux que le sexe ? »  
« Mieux –non, c'est…enfin, ça dépend de la personne. »

(Georg note que les doigts de Tom, posés machinalement sur la cuisse de Bill, bougent doucement, imperceptiblement, et il les envie d'être si naturels, et quelque part, si sains.)

« C'est mieux », fait placidement Gustav avec un léger rire, les faisant sourire.

Georg sourit amèrement, lui.

« Et vous, Georg ? »

Il frotte un instant ses doigts calleux contre la paume de sa main, et avec un sourire lointain, déclare :

« C'est comme le sexe. »

C'est la seule chose vraie.

* * *

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
I'll tell you that._

* * *

L'instrument tremble sous sa main, pressé contre lui, lui transmettant ses vibrations, le son résonnant à l'intérieur de lui comme il résonne dans la salle. 

La batterie de Gustav, la guitare de Tom, la voix de Bill et les hurlements du public.

Mais il n'y a rien de cela qui compte.

Les cordes de sa Sandberg sont dures contre ses doigts, et le bois si lisse est si bien verni qu'on ne dirait plus tellement du bois. La lanière pèse lourdement sur son épaule, l'instrument collé à son bassin douloureux appuie contre ses os et contre son aine, contre sa cuisse et contre son sexe.

Georg mord sa lèvre, grattant furieusement sa basse, priant pour que le temps s'accélère et que les dix minutes qu'il leur reste à jouer passent plus vite.

Ce n'est que quand Bill, Tom et Gustav sont partis dans leurs loges respectives, après que David et le staff les aient félicités, après que les projecteurs se soient éteints après le dernier rappel, que Georg peut se ruer dans sa loge et se jeter sur le petit canapé, déboutonnant son jean, baissant son boxer, attrapant son érection entre ses doigts chauds.

Sa main venait de commencer à glisser quand il entendit des coups brefs à la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à se rhabiller quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Gustav, qui la referma aussitôt à clé.

« Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin d'aide. »

Il laissa tomber la casquette qu'il portait pendant le concert et qu'il n'avait pas enlevée par terre, avant de s'approcher de Georg et de tomber à genoux devant lui, se plaçant entre ses jambes, écartant les pans de son jean, et prenant finalement son sexe dans sa bouche.

Les mains de Georg allèrent se glisser dans les mèches blondes de Gustav, les écartant de son front en sueur, voilant d'ombre ses yeux fermés, caressant ses cheveux, notant la rougeur de ses pommettes et du bout de ses oreilles, laissant ses doigts s'aggriper aux mèches courtes, approchant plus encore la tête du batteur de son bassin.

Il allait se laisser totalement aller quand une pensée traversa son esprit embrumé.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Les yeux de Gustav se rouvrirent, et sa bouche glissa de son sexe, laissant un filet de salive. Son regard se planta dans le sien, dur, indulgent, sérieux -blessé.

Ses mains prirent la place de sa bouche, amenant un gémissement de Georg, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, comme il murmura, avant de l'embrasser :

« Tu n'as pas encore deviné ? »

* * *

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby -tainted love._

_Tainted love…_

* * *

Une fois rentrés à l'hotel, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ils étaient allés chacun dans leur chambre respective. Georg s'était affalé sur son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller de plumes beaucoup trop épais, poussant un long gémissement. Gustav l'avait laissé seul dans sa loge, après l'avoir longuement embrassé, masturbant son érection, et était parti avant de l'avoir fait jouir. Il l'avait abandonné hébété, perdu, et brûlant. 

Georg avait fini le travail seul, des sensations confuses dans la tête, images de femmes, de Gustav et de sa basse, sons graves et odeurs de bois et d'homme, jouant dans son crâne, martelant aux parois, et disparaissant brusquement alors qu'il éjaculait dans sa main.

Et maintenant, il se sentait vide, avec encore le goût des lèvres de Gustav sur les siennes, il se sentait sale –et il était sale-, et seul.

Il se leva, péniblement, ressassant la phrase de Gustav dans sa tête.

Voilà ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait aller voir Gustav.

Il se glissa pieds nus dans le couloir, et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui s'arrêtait de couler, un juron étouffé, des bruissements de tissu, et la porte s'entrouvrit, arrêtée par la chaîne de sûreté, avant de se refermer et de se rouvrir, assez largement pour laisser Georg passer.

« Georg, j'étais sous la douche. »  
« J'avais compris. »

Gustav était ruissellant d'eau, enroulé dans un peignoir, et le fusillait du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

(Gustav plissa les yeux)

« Non, franchement. Tu n'as pas deviné ?  
« …non. »  
« Tom a raison ! Tu n'es pas très vif. »

Un hoquet.

Un bruit de chute.

Georg avait fondu sur lui.

Gustav rit alors que le bassiste écartait son peignoir épais, et ôtait son propre teeshirt avant d'embrasser son cou, affamé, puis son torse humide, ses côtes saillantes…

La main de Gustav parcourut ses cheveux, en aggripant une poignée pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Hé. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, non plus ? »  
« Je m'en passerais. »  
« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie. »  
« Non, mais, sans vouloir te blesser, Georg, tu es tout collant et tu pues la sueur. »

Georg s'était relevé d'un bond, et Gustav, plus posément, s'était remis debout, face à lui, bras croisés, et était retourné dans la salle debain, où Georg l'avait suivi.

« J'ai le droit de retourner prendre ma douche ? »  
« J'ai le droit de venir avec toi ? »  
« Tu demandes la permission, maintenant ? »  
« Ce n'est pas en répondant à des questions par des questions qu'on va avancer. »  
« Tu as commencé. »

Georg avait avancé vers lui tout au long de l'échange, et au fur et à mesure que Gustav reculait, il était arrivé contre le mur de carrellage froid.

_"Et merde."_

Très vite, les mains de Georg étaient retournées sous le peignoir, et son visage s'était niché dans son cou, embrassant, suçant, mordant, et il se rendit rapidement compte, en faisant tomber par terre le lourd vêtement d'éponge blanche, que Gustav n'avait que la peau sur les côtes. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau sensible, sa bouche embrassa le torse, le ventre, le nombril, suivant la ligne de poils blonds.

Ses caresses n'en étaient pas vraiment : c'était trop rude, trop saccadé, pas assez doux ou amoureux. Mais Gustav gémissait sous ses mains, sa cage thoracique se soulevait au rythme de ses halètements. A genoux devant le batteur, Georg posa sa tête contre son ventre, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça, merde, dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »  
« Suce-moi. »  
« Hein ? »

Ça n'était pas le genre de choses que disait Gustav habituellement.

« Je t'en prie. S'il te plait, Georg, s'il te plait… »

Georg crut que le blond allait crier quand sa bouche s'enroula autour de son sexe, sa langue caressant son érection, sa main glissant le long de sa cuisse, écartant davantage ses jambes. Un léger gémissement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de Gustav quand Georg se retira, léchant le gland, avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche. Il entendait son nom, entre deux halètements ; parfois, un coup de reins incontrôlé de Gustav enfonçait son sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche, et Georg gémissait, aggripant ses hanches. L'érection de Gustav était brûlante, et la sienne aussi, douloureuse dans son jean.

Puis, avec un hoquet, le batteur jouit dans sa bouche, et Georg avala le sperme amer, essuyant sa bouche du bout du doigt, regardant avec un sourire vague Gustav s'affaler par terre, à moitié sur lui. Il s'était étendu sur le carellage mouillé par l'eau froide de la douche que l'autre avait prise plus tôt, l'amenant à ses côtés.

Gustav reprenait son souffle quand Georg, le sexe toujours gonflé et pulsant doucement contre son ventre, l'attira tout contre lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Il amena les mains tremblantes de Gustav sur son aine, les posant sur la bosse sensible, visible à travers son pantalon.

« Tu la sens ? » haleta t-il.

Un léger grognement lui répondit, et une pression sur son membre gorgé de sang. Puis, les doigts hésitants malgré le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait ça, Gustav déboutonna son jean, et, comme quelques heures plus tôt, se positionna et prit son sexe en bouche.

« Merci », chuchota le bassiste. « Merci, oh mon Dieu, merci. »

* * *

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas douchés. Ils s'étaient sommairement nettoyés avec une serviette mouillée, puis glissés dans le lit, serré l'un contre l'autre. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Ils n'avaient rien commandé à manger. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se reconnecter avec la réalité, celle où ils n'étaient pas collés dans un grand lit d'hotel après avoir sucé l'autre. 

D'habitude, les nuits après avoir couché ensemble, ils étaient chacun dans leur coin, et, si ça n'était pas vraiment extrêmement désagréable ou triste, c'était assez déprimant.

Georg avait tiré les draps au niveau de leur taille, et regardait, pensif, le corps du batteur allongé près de lui. Il avait quelques bleus, par-çi par-là, quelques griffures au niveau des reins, ou sur les côtes, et sa gorge était rougie -il remarqua également quelque chose qui ressemblait à une légère morsure. Les yeux ouverts de Gustav l'observaient, allant de son cou à ses hanches en passant par ses mains ou ses cheveux. Puis il tendit sa main, lentement, et alla la poser sur celle de Georg.

Du bout des doigts, il toucha ses siens, calleux, caressa une ampoule sur le côté de l'index, glissa le long de ses ongles rongés ou coupés à ras, et fit remarquer en riant :

« Tu as une amante bien douloureuse. »  
« Je peux en dire de même pour toi. »

Les paumes de Gustav étaient marbrées d'ampoules ou de cicatrices, et son poignet craqua lorsque Georg retourna sa main pour en observer le dessus. Ses ongles, quoique plus longs que les siens, étaient rongés, et le bord de ses doigts avait été mordillé.

Il reposa sa main, et son regard dériva à nouveau sur le reste de son corps.

« Tu vas être aussi maigre que Bill, bientôt. », fit remarquer Georg.

Un rire.

« Aussi fin que ta basse, aussi ? »

Amer.

« Je ne suis pas fait de bois et de cordes, Georg. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Je ne suis pas un instrument. »  
« Je sais. »  
« On ne dirait pas. »

Il amena les mains du bassiste contre ses côtes, lui fit parcourir les minces éraflures et les hématomes, serrant les dents quand il appuyait sur un bleu.

« Mon nom n'est pas Sandberg. Je suis Gustav Schäfer. »  
« Je sais. Je sais. »  
« Je te connais depuis l'école. On est amis depuis, putain, 10 ans ! »  
« Je sais… »  
« Tu ne sais pas. »

Gustav détacha ses mains de lui et s'emmitouffla dans la couette.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Mais je ne veux pas être traîté comme un objet. »  
« Je le sais bien ! »

Il lui tourna le dos, et Georg remarqua pour la première fois que ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement dans sa nuque, et qu'ils étaient plus sombres à la racine, que ses omoplates ne saillaient presque pas, et qu'un creux se formait au niveau de sa clavicule quand il haussait les épaules.

« Si tu le sais, alors ça ne veut rien dire pour toi. »

Gustav s'assit sur le matelas, les genoux remontés contre le torse, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Mais je t'ai aimé, je crois. Il y a longtemps, avant tout cela, quand tu commençais tout juste à jouer de la basse. Quand, pendant que tu grattais, on pouvait te parler. Quand tes cheveux étaient encore indomptables et ondulés. C'est vieux, tout ça, hein ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« C'est du passé. »

Notre vie, c'est du passé, maintenant.

* * *

_Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?  
Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion :  
Finalement, notre séparation  
c'était y'a longtemps, c'était y a un an…_

_C'était quand je t'aimais d'amour._

* * *

Il s'est réveillé plus tard dans la nuit, –il ne faisait pas encore jour, ou alors pas totalement-, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était près de 5h30 du matin. 

Georg ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, et se souvenait avec une précision rare du discours que Gustav avait tenu la veille.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, Gustav n'était plus là.

…

Gustav n'était plus là.

Son cerveau mit un certain temps à assimiler l'information, puis il bondit du lit.

Il regarda, paniqué, dans toute la chambre, avant de se calmer et d'entendre le bruit de la douche, comme la veille.

Il ferma les yeux, gémissant douloureusement.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière.

…bon, ok, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne changerait rien. Mais ça ne tenait pas qu'à lui, n'est ce pas ?

A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et entrouvrit la porte sans bruit.

Peine perdue. Gustav sursauta et se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, probablement pour l'engueuler, puis soupira et dit simplement :

« Laisse-moi deux secondes et je te laisse la place. »

Georg s'avança résolument vers lui, comme la veille, et à travers le panneau de verre, il vit l'air interloqué de Gustav, couvert d'eau et d'un reste de mousse.

Il franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et ouvrit largement la vitre de la douche.

« Oh non, Georg, tu ne vas pas… »

Sa plainte fut étouffée par le bassiste qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il avait un goût de savon –il faudrait qu'il lui dise de faire attention quand il se nettoyait le visage-, de dentifrice, et ce n'était sûrement pas le goût qu'il voulait avoir ; ça n'était pas agréable, mais leurs langues affamées l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains humides qui parcouraient leurs corps, l'eau tiède dégoulinant sur eux, ça, c'était agréable.

« Je t'en veux encore » fit Gustav au bout d'un moment, les lèvres mordillées et barbouillées de salive. « Je t'en veux. »  
« Moi, je te veux. C'est beaucoup plus important. »

Il était reparti à l'assaut de sa bouche, de son cou, embrassant désespérément, laissant sa marque, leurs bassins collés, sa main appuyée contre la hanche de Gustav, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'autre sur son torse, ses doigts allant et venant sur les tétons et sur les côtes, et il écoutait la mélodie qui s'échappait des lèvres de Gustav, composée de gémissements et de halètements brefs, de son prénom, et de jurons, parfois.

Très vite –trop vite- il se retrouva collé au dos de Gustav, son ventre se contractant et se décontractant contre lui, son cœur battant beaucoup trop rapidement. Avec des gestes saccadés, il le plaqua contre lui, faisant couler sa main le long de ses flancs, et le pénétra, lentement.

Il sentit le batteur se crisper, il vit ses poings se serrer jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations, l'entendit gémir quand il embrassa son cou, massant ses reins et commençant à bouger lentement en lui.

Les paumes de Gustav se plaquèrent contre le mur de la douche, son souffle bruyant emplissant la pièce. Les mains de Georg maintenaient ses hanches solidement, appuyant plus que de raison sans s'en rendre compte.

Gustav était tout autour de lui, ferme et brulant, et c'était délicieux.

Ses coups de rein s'accélèrerent, leurs mains glissèrent le long de leurs appuis, cherchant un endroit où s'accrocher, où se cramponner pour ne pas chuter, ne pas tomber.

Ne pas tomber avant l'autre, en tout cas.

La respiration de Georg se faisait hachée, hoquetante, son souffle tiède contre l'oreille de Gustav, son menton appuyé sur son épaule, ses lèvres embrassant parfois sa peau. Puis, sa bouche collée à la nuque du batteur, Georg se crispa, et, dans un ultime mouvement, une dernière enfoncée à l'intérieur de l'autre, la main glissée contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Gustav, il jouit en lui.

Il se retira de lui, et, face à lui, l'observa, les jambes tremblantes, tentant lamentablement de reprendre son souffle. Le blond était appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, et il se laissa choir au sol. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés (Georg ne voulait même pas savoir l'état des siens), ses lèvres rouges –il fallait décidément qu'il perde l'habitude de les mordre pendant qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un-, et son entrejambe était maculé de sperme.

Il s'assit devant lui, écarta doucement ses cuisses, et, du bout de la langue, commença à lécher le fluide blanchâtre, embrassant la peau, caressant de ses mains humides et calleuses les jambes de Gustav.

Il releva la tête, les lèvres sales, lorsqu'il l'entendit réprimer un rire.

« Tes cheveux » fit le batteur, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches de Georg, défaisant un nœud, entortillant avec un sourire les boucles qui se formaient par-dessus les cheveux lisses et humides.

Il rit, franchement cette fois-çi, avant d'attirer le bassiste à lui et de l'embrasser, plongeant ses mains dans la masse de cheveux qui ondulaient doucement sous ses doigts.

* * *

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive ?_

* * *

Il n'était pas encore 9 heures. 

Il faisait jour, dehors, et l'air était froid.

Bill et Tom n'étaient pas encore levés, et il avait laissé Gustav endormi dans son lit où il l'avait transporté. Puis il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, avait attaché ses cheveux et enfilé des vêtements (relativement) propres, et avec mille précautions, avait sorti sa Sandberg de sa housse, et l'avait faite gémir doucement, caressant les cordes, les pinçant et les grattant, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chatte capricieuse.

Les yeux mi-clos, il écoutait les sons que produisait sa basse, fredonnant en même temps, savourant juste les grincements et le contact du bois, celui plus froid des cordes qui se réchauffaient sous ses doigts, la lanière de cuir qui touchait à peine sa peau…

Une douce chaleur se répandit à l'intérieur de lui. Il frissonna, et, rouvrant les yeux, toussota avant de considérer l'instrument dans ses bras.

Un instant, il laissa simplement courir son regard le long de la basse.

Les cordes, tendues comme un corps qui se cambre, gémissaient sous ses doigts ; le bois lisse et verni s'apparentait à la chair humide d'un sexe offert ; les clés d'accord de l'instrument tournaient doucement entre ses doigts, modifiant la sonorité, pouvant rendre la chose bonne ou mauvaise. Tout dépendait de l'ajustement des caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa Sandberg.

Sa basse était comme vivante.

« Georg ? »

Il sursauta. Gustav venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, habillé et clignant des yeux tel le hibou myobe.

« Tu t'éclates ? » fit le blond d'un ton amer, désignant l'instrument d'un coup de tête. Puis, soupirant, il se laissa tomber à côté du bassiste sur le lit.« Franchement Georg…moi aussi j'adore jouer de la batterie, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette basse ? »  
« J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vivante. » lâcha t-il abruptement.

Gustav fronça les sourcils.

« Elle n'est pas vivante, Georg, c'est un instrument de musique. » dit-il avec le même ton indulgent qu'il aurait employé face à un enfant de 5 ans. « C'est un objet. »

Il fit glisser la lanière de la basse de l'épaule de son ami, et posa l'instrument sur le sol, roulant des yeux quand Georg posa possessivement sa main sur le manche de sa Sandberg.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle vit… »

Gustav posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« C'est toi qui la fait vivre, Georg. »

* * *

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping  
While my guitar gently weeps  
I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold you love  
I don't know how someone controlled you they bought and sold you  
I look at the world and I notice it's turning, while my guitar gently weeps  
With every mistake we must surely be learning  
Still my guitar gently weeps_

* * *

« Tu t'enfermes dans ton monde de musique…non, pas de musique, dans le monde de ta musique, celle que toi et ta Sandberg vous faites. C'est désagréable, pas seulement pour moi, pour Tom et Bill aussi, même pour David… tu es ailleurs, tu es dans un monde où nous n'avons pas notre place. C'est…putain, c'est chiant, Georg ! Même quand tu me touches, tu ne penses qu'à ta musique, les yeux fermés, sans me regarder…mais j'ai pas 4 cordes, ni un manche de 86 centimètres…mais-est-ce que tu le sais ? Est ce que tu sais à quoi je ressemble ? » 

Il guida ses mains, comme un professeur enseignant à un apprenti guitariste comment se positionner sur son intrument. Il les posa sur ses hanches et ôta son teeshirt, puis, déplaça à nouveau les doigts du bassiste, sur ses côtes, son torse, ses épaules et son cou, puis sur son visage, les embrassant furtivement. Comme il vit Georg fermer les yeux, il serra ses mains entre les siennes et fit :

« Oh non, ne ferme pas les yeux. »

Bleu-vert contre marron.

« Ne ferma pas les yeux, et touche-moi. »

* * *

_Imprisoned by dependence on a rhythm sublime  
In my mind I must overcome the need to define  
The solitary silence of a faceless crime_

* * *

Il fait jour maintenant, et dans quelques instants, il va falloir qu'ils se lèvent, il va falloir s'habiller et paraître, à nouveau, cheveux lisses et détachés, casquette visée sur le crâne, teeshirts moulants et jeans au bas trop large. Ils avaient une interview –ils allaient encore entendre la rituelle question « avec combien de filles Tom avait couché ce mois-çi ? » et ce dernier allait feindre de ne pas s'en souvenir, sous les rires de ses amis et de son frère avec lequel il faisait l'amour depuis plusieurs années. Bill allait encore devoir dire sa marque d'eye-liner, bien qu'il en change à chaque fois, personne ne s'en rendait compte. On leur posait toujours les mêmes questions, et ils donnaient toujours les mêmes réponses. 

Il se prépara, dans sa tête, aux questions qu'une femme outrageusement maquillée à la jupe plus courte que les cheveux de Gustav, allait leur poser pour la centième fois.

« Et vous, Georg, que pensez-vous des concerts ? »  
« C'est comme le sexe. » répondrait-il. « C'est pareil. »

Et Gustav baisserait les yeux, fixant ses ongles, s'ennuyant à mourir, et Bill reprendrait la parole.

Les choses ne changeaient jamais.

« Alors… vous avez dit dans une précédente interview que vous compariez les concerts au sexe. Quel est le mieux ? »

"_Bingo._"

« Aucun ! » firent les jumeaux en chœur, déclenchant leurs rires -un peu forcés.  
« Gustav ? » demanda l'intervieweuse, qui, a la surprise de Georg, ne portait pas de jupe mais un pantacourt –extrêmement moulant certes.  
« Mh…je pense que… » commença le batteur, et il lui coupa la parole.  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable. Franchement, c'est totalement différent. Vous n'allez pas comparer un intrument de musique à quelqu'un, quand même ? »

Rires.

Et des étoiles dans les yeux levés de Gustav.

C'est la seule chose vraie, la seule chose vraie qui compte réellement.

* * *

_Rhythm's running over me to wash away my fears  
The backbeat of humanity sweetens my tears_

* * *

Ils allaient entrer en scène. C'est ainsi les tournées, 6 soirs par semaine c'est concert… 

Bill avait les yeux fermés, et ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, articulant les paroles d'une chanson muette ; Tom, au contraire, avait le regard écarquillé et semblait avoir du mal a respirer. Gustav…he bien, à part le mordillement convulsif de ses lèvres, il semblait plutôt calme.

Georg avait déjà passé la lanière de sa basse sur son épaule, et il attendait. Dès qu'on leur annonçerait le coup de feu, il arracherait son élastique de ses cheveux, et courrait sur scène.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ils devaient se tenir près.

Discrètement, il saisit le poignet de Gustav, le pressa, et le lâcha juste au moment où le départ était donné. Comme pour une course.

Et ils se précipitaient, sous les hurlements stridents, sous les projecteurs aveuglants.

Sa basse semblait glacée après la chaleur de la peau du batteur, lorsqu'il commença à faire courir ses mains dessus. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la froideur de l'instrument avant, et il se laissa déconçerter un instant.

Puis Gustav fit claquer ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre, et la musique commença, amenant sa chaleur –leur chaleur.

Et le concert commença.

* * *

« C'était génial ! » criait Bill de sa voix éraillée post-concert, dans la grande salle vide, tandis qu'ils aidaient à ranger leurs instruments. 

« Tu dis toujours ça, Mackie. » rit Tom en venant vers lui, donnant un coup dans son épaule et laissant quelques secondes à peine sa main glisser le long du cou de Bill.

« Non –vraiment, c'était génial. Orgasmique, comme tu dis. »

Gloussement.

« C'était super. C'était le dernier concert du mois et c'était super. C'est super. Et on va être comme ça le reste de la tournée. Je le sens. Ca va être géant. »

Hochements de tête entendus.

* * *

« Tu sais », fit-il à Gustav dans l'ascenseur alors qu'ils retournaient dans leurs chambres. « Après trois heures de musique, de jeu et de chaleur, ma Sandberg est toujours froide. Le verni ne se réchauffe pas. Les cordes un peu, mais (il rit) elle me font mal au doigts. » 

« Toi aussi, tu me fais mal, des fois. »

Georg ignora la remarque, tandis que Gustav déblatérait sur le pourquoi du comment le bassiste pouvait le griffer avec des ongles aussi courts.

« Toi, par contre » reprit le plus âgé alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre, « Tu ne me fais pas mal. »  
« J'aimerais bien, quelquefois. » marmonna le batteur.

Ils commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements, échangeant des remarques sur les banderoles des fans, le nombre de strings reçus, les regards de Bill et Tom pendant le concert, une fausse note ou un faux mouvement du chanteur.

Une fois nus, Georg le regarda de haut en bas, laissant ses mains précéder son regard, avant de le faire tomber sur le lit et de l'embrasser.

« Et toi. Après trois heures à jouer sans s'arrêter. Après trois heures dans la chaleur étouffante d'une salle bondée. Elle, elle est toujours froide et lisse. Mais toi, tu es en sueur. »  
« Merci du compliment… »  
« …toi, tu es chaud. Toujours chaud. »

Il cala sa tête dans son cou, et se laissa enlacer, respirant son odeur.

Il le sentit se cambrer quand il le caressait, gémir à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait –et répondre à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs mains se trouvaient, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, et il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

« Georg. Georg -prends-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

« Prends-moi. Fais-moi vivre. »

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, le regard planté dans celui de Gustav, dans son regard confiant et sans larmes.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux et il laissa la chaleur l'engloutir.

* * *

_There's something that's connected us down throughout the years  
No need to feel so lonely, everyone's addicted to bass._

* * *

ENDE


End file.
